jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
UVERworld
|genre = J-Pop J-Rock |years = 2000-Present |choreo = |songinstructor = |label = gr8! Records |agency = |acts = |website = uverworld.com |members = *TAKUYA∞ *Katsuya *Akira *Nobuto *Shintarou *SEIKA |current = |formermen = }}UVERworld is a Japanese rock band consisting of six members and originating from Kusatsu, Shiga. Members * TAKUYA∞ - Vocals, rapping, and programming of the band * Katsuya (克哉) - guitar and programming * Akira (彰) - guitar and programming * Nobuto (信人) - bass guitar * Shintarou (真太郎) - drums * SEIKA (誠果) (who was originally part of the band but left before their debut as UVERworld, rejoined on March 26, 2014.) - manipulator and saxophone Discography Albums= Studio Albums #2006.02.15 Timeless #2007.02.21 Bugright #2008.01.16 PROGLUTION #2009.02.11 AwakEVE #2010.04.14 Last #2011.06.01 Life 6 Sense #2012.11.28 THE ONE #2014.07.02 Ø Choir #2017.08.02 TYCOON Best Albums #2009.12.09 Neo SOUND BEST #2018.07.18 ALL TIME BEST Digital Best Albums #2018.07.18 ALL TIME BEST -FAN BEST- (EXTRA EDITION) Digital Live Albums #2014.03.19 Queen's PARTY at Nippon Budokan #2015.05.27 UVERworld Live at Kyocera Dome Osaka #2015.09.23 UVERworld KING'S PARADE at Yokohama Arena #2016.07.27 UVERworld KING'S PARADE at Kobe World Hall #2018.03.14 UVERworld KING'S PARADE 2017 Saitama Super Arena |-| Singles= Singles #2005.07.06 D-tecnoLife #2005.10.26 Chance! #2006.01.25 just Melody #2006.05.17 Colors of the Heart #2006.08.02 SHAMROCK #2006.11.15 Kimi no Suki na Uta (君の好きなうた) #2007.05.30 endscape #2007.08.08 Shaka Beach ~Laka Laka La~ (シャカビーチ〜Laka Laka La〜) #2007.11.14 Ukiyo CROSSING (浮世CROSSING) #2008.06.11 Gekidou / Just break the limit! (激動 / Just break the limit!) #2008.09.10 Koishikute (恋いしくて) #2008.11.19 Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (儚くも永久のカナシ) #2009.08.05 Go-On #2009.10.28 Kanashimi wa Kitto (哀しみはきっと) #2010.03.31 Gold #2010.09.15 Qualia (クオリア) #2010.11.24 No.1 #2011.03.23 Mondo Piece #2011.05.11 CORE PRIDE #2011.12.14 Baby Born & Go / Kinjito #2012.03.28 7th Trigger #2012.08.29 THE OVER #2012.12.26 REVERSI #2013.08.14 Fight for Liberty / Wizard Club #2013.12.18 Nano-Second (ナノ・セカンド) #2014.06.18 Nanokame no Ketsui (7日目の決意) #2015.05.27 Boku no Kotoba de wa nai Kore wa Bokutachi no Kotoba (僕の言葉ではない これは僕達の言葉) #2015.08.26 I LOVE THE WORLD #2016.07.27 WE ARE GO / ALL ALONE #2017.02.01 Itteki no Eikyou (一滴の影響) #2017.07.12 DECIDED #2018.05.02 ODD FUTURE #2018.09.05 EDEN e (EDENへ; To EDEN) #2019.02.27 Touch off Digital Singles #2014.06.25 IMPACT #2015.05.13 Boku no Kotoba de wa Nai Kore wa Bokutachi no Kotoba (TV size) (僕の言葉ではない これは僕たちの言葉) #2015.08.12 I LOVE THE WORLD -short edition- #2016.07.11 WE ARE GO (short ver.) #2017.01.11 Itteki no Eikyou Short Ver. (一滴の影響) #2018.04.07 ODD FUTURE short ver. Special Singles #2007.02.13 Link (凛句) |-| Videos= Video Releases #2006.12.20 LIVE at SHIBUYA-AX (from Timeless TOUR 2006) #2008.10.01 PROGLUTION TOUR 2008 #2009.04.29 UVERworld 2008 Premium LIVE at Nippon Budokan #2009.09.30 AwakEVE TOUR 09 #2010.07.07 UVERworld Video Complete-act.1- first 5 years #2011.07.06 LAST TOUR FINAL at TOKYO DOME #2012.04.04 UVERworld 2011 Premium LIVE on Xmas #2013.01.30 UVERworld Yokohama Arena #2013.04.17 UVERworld DOCUMENTARY THE SONG #2013.11.06 UVERworld KING'S PARADE Zepp DiverCity 2013.02.28 #2014.03.19 UVERworld Video Complete -act.2- #2014.09.24 UVERworld KING'S PARADE Nippon Budokan 2013.12.16 #2015.04.15 UVERworld LIVE at KYOCERA DOME OSAKA #2015.09.30 UVERworld KING'S PARADE at Yokohama Arena #2016.06.08 UVERworld 15&10 Anniversary Live LIMITED EDITION #2016.06.08 UVERworld 15&10 Anniversary Live 2015.09.03 #2016.06.08 UVERworld 15&10 Anniversary Live 2015.09.06 Queen's Party #2016.11.02 UVERworld PREMIUM LIVE on Xmas 2015 at Nippon Budokan #2018.03.14 UVERworld KING'S PARADE 2017 Saitama Super Arena Gallery UVERworld ODD FUTURE promo photo.jpg|Promotional photo for "ODD FUTURE" (2018) 81B9z9W9YML.jpg|Former image External Links *Official Website *Sony Music Entertainment Japan Official Profile *Official Staff Blog *Official YouTube / VEVO Category:Groups Category:J-Rock Category:2000 Group Formations Category:Boy Bands